


Prayer

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Blood, Drawing, Episode Related, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the episode "Discovered in a graveyard" so much. It's started "chubby" one but ended up a short and rough comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

I played the episode "DIAG" as back ground video as I'm working on my BB drawing. 

 

It's started with this.

 

And then, I've got these.

 

I imagine that Bodie would help ambulance men to get Doyle on the van. 

 

Bodie at the hospital. Just before Cowley speaks to him.

 

 

And here is a short and rough cartoon.

 

 

 


End file.
